By Myself
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: "I can take care of myself." Songfic for "By Myself" by Linkin Park.


**********A/N: Songfic for _By Myself_ by Linkin Park.**

**********EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**By Myself**

I really enjoy working with my team.

Really, I do.

But there are times when they can be a bit much.

Wally and Artemis' constant arguing gets on my nerves. I can't count the number of times I come home with a freaking headache.

Conner's anger management problems cause unnecessary damage to property. Just last week, he destroyed my (ninth) R-Cycle!

M'gann's sweet… but her constant perkiness can get on a person's nerves.

Kaldur and Zatanna I don't find that annoying. Maybe it's because Kaldur's trying to keep everyone out of trouble, and Zee and I have a lot in common.

Now, none of those things compare to what I'm about to say.

They all treat me like a little kid.

Yes, I'm thirteen. Yes, I admit that I'm a little immature.

But I know I'm the one with the most experience.

I can take care of myself.

* * *

Every time I get even a scratch from patrolling Gotham, M'gann will want to know if I'm okay.

"_I'm fine, M'gann! It's just a scratch!" I'd laugh._

"_Robin! What if it gets-"_

"_Really. I'm fine."_

When I'm high up, someone (usually M'gann or Kaldur) will demand that I get down.

"_You do know I've been higher up, right?"_

"_Yes, but you should get down from there."_

"_Fine…"_

Then I'd almost give them a heart attack by pretending to fall.

If I've gone long enough without any sleep, they'd demand I get some sleep.

"_Robin, you need to sleep!"_

"_Not when I have a case like this."_

"_Robin, if you don't go to sleep now, I'll get Zatanna to put you to sleep."_

"_Yeah… good luck with that…"_

I don't really remember what happened after that, though…

If I had a pretty serious injury (by their standards, anyway…) they wouldn't leave me alone about it.

"_It's nothing, guys, really."_

"_Nothing? Rob, you broke your arm!"_

"_Your point?"_

It's funny how concerned they get. Really, it is.

Don't get me wrong, it's nice to know they care.

It's nice to know they're there for me.

But do they really have to be so… touchy-feely?

* * *

I admit, there are times when I find it really nice. There are times when I really do need someone other than Bruce or Alfred.

"_Robin? You seem upset."_

"…"

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_Yeah…"_

There are times I can't stand to be alone.

"_Do you want to be alone, Robin?"_

"_No…"_

"_So, what happened?"_

There are times when it feels good to tell them (almost) everything.

"_Why didn't you… oh, right, you were in civvies…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Man, doesn't it suck that we can't give 'em a piece of our minds when we're in civvies?"_

"_Hehe… yeah, it does."_

* * *

While there are times I do like the comfort, when I do want to talk about my feelings, I still find it annoying when people show so much concern for me.

So what, I'm young (and, yes, I admit it) and stupid.

I really wish they'd stop worrying about me so much.

* * *

It really gets annoying on missions.

"_Robin! Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine. Just a scratch."_

"_Alright… if you say so…"_

They should be worrying about themselves.

Looking out for themselves.

But do they?

Nope.

Instead, they worry about me.

* * *

"_Dude! What were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking that I'd keep Joker away from you guys!"_

"_ALONE? Robin, I dunno if you know this, but going it alone with Joker? That's SUICIDE!"_

"_Wally is right, Robin. You could have been killed."_

"_That's part of the job, Kaldur. We all know that."_

"_That does not make it any easier to lose a friend."_

When they put it that way, I can understand.

But only a little.

I know I'd feel the same way if I lost one of my friends.

So, why look after me?

* * *

"_Exactly! But why just me, huh? Ever thought that you'd miss someone else on the team?"_

"_I am not saying that we would not miss another person on this team, Robin."_

"_Then why don't you look after yourselves? I'm fine. I can handle myself."_

"_You're like a little brother to us Robin."_

"…_Still! If you spend your time looking after me, there's a chance that you or someone else will get killed."_

"_We know."_

"_And I've been doing this since I was nine. I know what to do. I told you, I can take care of myself."_

"_We know. But you are the youngest… we just feel that we should look after you… keep you out of trouble."_

"_What about Zee? She's only a year older than me!"_

"_Uh, you do know I'm a magician, right?"_

"_Well, yeah, but… ugh, you guys aren't gonna drop this, are you?"_

"_Nope."_

* * *

Okay, so maybe I am overreacting.

But maybe they could be a little less concerned?

…Not gonna happen…

But, I did learn a few things.

I can't do everything by myself.

And you know what?

That's fine by me.


End file.
